


You Let Me Complicate You

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: After their Buzzfeed BDSM video, Eugene starts looking at Zach differently.A continuation of Chapter 2 of theKinky Doodles, as part of myTry Guys Sketchbookseries.
Relationships: Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194





	1. Tear Down My Reason

Their BDSM video had just finished filming. Ned and Keith were having a sword fight with the riding crops and Allison and Gabby were joking around about Allison's "Dominatrix" persona.

Eugene's eyes fell on Zach, still clad in just his underwear, and curiously examining the rest of the toys that the professional Dominatrix they had met had in her arsenal. While Eugene had found Zach to be cute, in a friendship sort of way, he had never really taken notice of him before. But seeing the way he reacted to being spanked, dominated...there was a willingness there that went beyond the exploratory nature of the Try Guys. He had seen the yearning in Zach's eyes, heard the way he had tried to stifle moans of pleasure with awkward laughter when getting spanked. Eugene's eyes roamed over Zach's body, a mixture of arousal and amusement flowing through him when he noticed a prominent bulge in Zach's boxers. Eugene smirked and casually walked over to Zach, standing behind him.

"Seems like someone enjoyed themselves," Eugene teased, folding his arms.

A light blush crossed Zach's cheeks as he remained facing the wall of toys, refusing to look at Eugene. "I didn't know there were so many different...tool thingies to use for--"

"Punishing someone?" Eugene finished, leaning close to Zach's ear.

Zach shivered visibly at Eugene's hot breath blowing across his skin, and he tried to cough to cover it up. That merely amused Eugene even more.

"You like being punished. You like being told what to do, don't you?" Eugene said, stepping closer to Zach.

"Uhm--" Zach mumbled.

Eugene chuckled darkly. "If I told you to put your hands behind your back right now, and not say a word, you'd do it wouldn't you?"

Zach slowly turned around to face Eugene, though he kept his gaze on the floor. Eugene felt his breath catch as he watched Zach mime zipping his lips, and slowly draw his hands behind his back. Eugene skillfully covered his surprise with a smirk.

"You make it too easy, Kornfeld," Eugene told him, holding back his strong urge to touch him.

He did however, lean in to whisper a final message to Zach. "But maybe this is all just for show. Maybe you just got caught up in the moment. If you're really serious about it, show up tomorrow in plaid boxers."

Eugene pulled back and sauntered off. He figured it was just a little light teasing and that they'd both forget about it tomorrow. 

The following day, Eugene would realize just how wrong he was.

Zach approached Eugene's desk, casually pitching a video idea. Although Eugene was listening at the time, if someone had asked him later, he wouldn't have been able to remember what the idea was. As Zach rambled on, he lifted up his arms to stretch so that his shirt rode up slightly, revealing the hem of red plaid boxers. Eugene stared despite himself.

"And yeah we could probably shoot it in a day and a half," Zach finished. "What do you think?"

Eugene felt his brain short circuit, but as if he'd let Zach know that. "Yup sounds great," Eugene said, tearing his eyes from the boxers and looking up at Zach.

Zach smiled at Eugene and walked off, leaving Eugene wishing he hadn't worn jeans quite so tight that day.


	2. From The Inside

Over about an hour, Eugene attempted to calm down through distracting himself with work. However, someone was making it extremely difficult for him to do so. 

Zach would continuously try to catch his eye, giving him a shy smile when he did so, and then look away. Whenever he was nearby in Eugene's line of vision he would make sure to move in such a way that the hem of his boxers would be visible. 

Finally, Eugene had had enough. He controlled his expression into one of neutrality and strode over to Zach's desk. 

"Hey Eugene," Zach said innocently, as if he hadn't been gleefully teasing the other man. 

"Hey Zach," Eugene said, all friendly on the surface. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" 

"Sure," Zach replied, standing and following Eugene. 

When he was sure no one was looking Eugene grasped Zach by the wrist, pulling him into the supply closet with him. He locked the door and turned on the light, arms folded as he tried to stare Zach down. 

"You wanna tell me what the hell this is all about?" Eugene asked. 

"What do you mean?" Zach asked, blinking his eyes innocently. 

"You know *exactly* what I mean," Eugene said back. "Why are you doing this?" 

Zach shrugged. "Why did you ask me to wear plaid boxers to work today?" 

Eugene felt his cheeks redden. Damn it. He couldn't argue with that. He sighed heavily, taking a few measured steps toward the other man. Zach didn't flinch but Eugene did notice that he looked flush and his breathing had quickened slightly. He slammed a hand against the wall behind Zach so that he was leaning over him. Zach didn't say a word or move an inch, merely staring up at Eugene. 

Eugene felt his pulse race. He couldn't tell exactly what Zach's motive was, and that made him nervous. Still though, seeing Zach so seemingly eager to give up control...it did things to him. 

"Put your hands behind your back, and don't say a word," Eugene ordered darkly, as he had done yesterday. 

Once more, Zach mimed zipping his lips closed, and placed his hands behind his back. 

Eugene felt himself getting hot all over. He placed his other hand against the wall so that Zach was boxed in. Suddenly, something primal in Eugene took over. He grabbed Zach's wrists and pinned him against the wall. Zach's cheeks grew redder, but he still didn't say anything. Didn't protest. Didn't try to get away. 

Despite the urges swirling inside Eugene, he didn't want to force anyone into anything. 

"I'm going to count to five" he told Zach. "If you don't tell me no, I'm going to kiss you so fucking hard your fucking glasses will fall off." 

Zach merely bit his lip in reply. Eugene had grown rock hard. 

"One," Eugene began, eyes directly on Zach's. "Two," he went on, trying not to gawk as Zach licked his lips. "Three," Eugene counted, his fingers tightening slightly around Zach's wrists. "Four," he said, leaning closer to Zach. "Five." 

He said the last number rather quickly, pressing his lips firmly to Zach's. He kissed the smaller man roughly, snaking his tongue into Zach's mouth. Zach pliantly parted his lips, his own tongue following Eugene's lead. Eugene pushed himself against Zach until he was flush againt him. He began digging his nails into Zach's wrists, eliciting a light moan. That made something in Eugene panic and he pulled back, rather breathless. Zach's lips were bruised red, and his glasses had slightly fallen off so that they were only hanging on one ear. Eugene slowly lowered Zach's arms and let go of his wrists. 

"This can't happen again," Eugene said quietly, looking up at Zach. "I'm sorry." And with that, Eugene hurried out of the supply closet.


	3. Somebody Else

The following day, Eugene tried his best to avoid Zach. He was worried that he had likely hurt the other man's feelings, especially due to the fact that he hadn't given him an explanation as to why they couldn't continue with...well, whatever this was, or had been. His hope was that in a few days, it would have been like none of this had ever happened, they could both forget about it, and return to some sort of level of normalcy. 

Eugene soon realized his hopes would be dashed. 

At some point during the afternoon, Eugene noticed Zach lingering at the desk across from him, chatting with their co-worker that sat there. Although, he certainly was not staring, and definitely was not eavesdropping either. Zach seemed to be leaning abnormally close to the man, who seemed flattered by the extra attention. 

"Oh, do you need those copied?" Eugene heard Zach say. 

"Yeah, actually, that would be great," the co-worker replied, handing Zach a stack of papers. 

It was then that Zach looked up over the computer screen and met Eugene's eyes. "Yes Sir," he said to the co-worker, holding Eugene's gaze as he walked over to the copier. 

Eugene could feel his blood boil, whether at the fact that Zach had called someone else "Sir" or the fact that Zach had done it just to get a rise out of Eugene, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that he wasn't going to let Zach get away with that so easily. 

Zach soon returned with the copies, and placed them on his co-workers desk. 

"Thanks, you're good at that!" the co-worker joke, eliciting a flirtatious giggle from Zach. 

Eugene tightly gripped his computer mouse, watching their exchange. 

"You're also pretty cute when you laugh," the man continued, making Zach blush. 

And it was that little comment that pushed Eugene over the edge. 

He stood, stepping over to the desk across from him, and placing his hand on Zach's shoulder. His grip was tight and when Zach turned around to face him, the bemused expression he gave Eugene was enough to both immensely turn him on and to punish him severely. 

"Hey Zach," he said, keeping his tone even and his face a mask of friendliness. "Can you come with me to the sound studio? I want to you listen to something for me." 

"Sure!" Zach responded with a chipper voice that graded on Eugene's nerves even further. 

He kept his hand on Zach's shoulder the entire time it took to get to the sound studio. When they both stepped inside, Eugene carefully shut and locked the door of the soundproof room. 

He dug his nails into Zach's shoulder, causing him to gasp softly, his cheeks turning a dark red. That filled Eugene with a deep arousal and a wave of possession washed over him as he played back the last 10 minutes in his head. 

"Are you seriously trying to make me jealous?" Eugene spat, as if the notion was ridiculous. 

Zach shrugged innocently. "I don't know, is it working?" He smiled up brightly at Eugene. 

"Don't. Be. Fucking. Coy," Eugene said darkly, eyes narrowing into an intense glare. 

Zach titled his head to the side. "I dunno, I think he was gonna ask me out." 

Eugene's hand slid from Zach's shoulder to the back of his neck, a primal heat rising within him. 

"I think I might say yes," Zach said softly, and all at once Eugene had him pinned up against the wall once again, this time holding Zach's wrists by his side. 

"My apartment. 8 PM. Plain black t-shirt. Dark wash jeans. If you're more than 5 minutes late, you won't be able to sit down tomorrow, understood?" Eugene told him, his voice a low growl. 

Zach pulled back to look up at him, his pupils entirely blown. "Yes sir," he replied earnestly. 

Eugene scowled, angrily dropping Zach's wrists and storming out of the studio.


	4. Works For Me

Eugene heard a knock on his door at 8 PM on the dot. He knew that Zach tended to be punctual, but was a little surprised by his exactness. He looked through the peephole in his door, seeing that Zach was wearing the outfit exactly as Eugene had described. What really struck Eugene is that Zach didn't appear timid. He stood on Eugene's porch with his head bowed low; even in just waiting for Eugene to answer, he was so eager and ready to submit to him. Eugene ignored the wave of warmth that flowed through his chest as he opened the door. 

Zach kept his head low, but smiled up at Eugene. Eugene gestured for Zach to come in and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Zach did so promptly. Eugene pulled a piece of paper off his counter top and sat down next to Zach. 

"Read this in its entirety before you ask questions," Eugene told him, dark eyes fixed on Zach. 

Zach's breath hitched at the look Eugene was giving him. He mumbled a quiet "yes sir" as Eugene handed him the piece of paper. Zach adjusted his glasses as he began to read over its contents. 

It was actually a rather short document, with important points highlighted:

1.) You must inform me of **any and all limitations** , physical or otherwise, prior to us progressing.   
2.) You may **not** be in a sexual or romantic relationship with anyone.   
3.) You may **not** disclose or display our arrangement in any way, shape or form to anyone.   
4.) You will meet me here at predetermined times, decided by me; if for some reason you are unable to, you will give at least **24 hours** notice.   
5.) Upon your signature of this document, a safe word will be determined that you are required to use if you want or need a scene to stop. 

Zach read the paper slowly so as to absorb all its contents, until he came across Eugene's signature and date at the end. He looked up at Eugene who was expectantly waiting for him. 

"On number 1," Zach said quietly, and Eugene nodded in reply. "Nothing on the back or shoulders and I can't really lift much." 

"Alright," Eugene said. "Anything else for number 1?" 

Zach looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. "Number 5, if anything else should come to mind," Eugene reminded him. 

Zach looked back down at the document and Eugene noticed the other man's cheeks turning red. "N-number 2," Zach said, and Eugene was surprised as this was the first time Zach seemed nervous in all of this. 

"Does this mean that we're....I-I mean, that you and I are--" 

Eugene cut him off, along with any emotions he might be having. "This is a list of requirements for a proposed arrangement. If there are one or more things that you are unable to agree to, we won't go forward." 

Zach turned to face Eugene, and the look in his eyes made Eugene's heart race. There was a desperate need there that made Eugene's head feel light. Keeping his gaze fixed on Eugene, Zach asked another question. 

"Am I your only...uhm--" 

"You're the only one I've given this contract to, and I wouldn't enter into this kind of arrangement without one," Eugene replied, lifting his eyes slightly so that he was looking at Zach's eyebrows and not at him directly. "My signature's on there so I have to follow everything too." 

Zach was quiet for longer than Eugene expected. Eugene masked his uneasiness by pressing forward. "Anything else on number 2?" he inquired. 

"No sir," Zach said softly, making Eugene feel a heat in his lower abdomen that traveled downward. 

With one more quick glance at the paper, Zach placed it on the coffee table with his signature and the date. He handed it back to Eugene, who stood and placed it somewhere in his desk. He returned to the couch, and sat down. 

"Number 5," he brought up again. "What do you want to use for a safe word?" 

Zach turned the question over in his mind for a few times before shrugging. "If you can't think of one we can use the traffic light system. Red for stop, yellow for slow down; green after that if you want to keep going." 

"That works," Zach said, gazing back up at Eugene. 

Knowing he could finally give into the hunger of his desires now, he stood up, grasping Zach by the wrist and pulling him to his feet. He grasped him roughly by the back of the neck, tugging down the collar of his t-shirt. Eugene possessively licked at Zach's bare skin, biting down roughly, causing Zach's knees to buckle as he let out a small moan. 

"You need this so fucking badly don't you?" Eugene growled into Zach's ear, his tongue dipping back down to lick over the bruise he'd left behind. He pulled back slightly to admire his work. That was definitely going to leave a mark, yet he had been careful to do so in a place that wouldn't be visible. 

"Yes sir," Zach replied breathlessly. 

Eugene pressed his lips firmly to Zach's, sliding one hand down Zach's side to rest at his hip, and wrenching the other one into Zach's hair, tugging tightly at the strands. Zach moaned into Eugene's mouth, seeming unsure of what to do with his hands. Eugene quickly placed Zach's hands on his shoulders as he slipped his tongue past Zach's lips, claiming his mouth for his own. Zach whimpered as he returned Eugene's kisses wantonly, almost seeming as if he were falling forward toward the taller man. 

Eugene pulled back, grabbing Zach's wrist roughly as he pulled him into his bedroom.


	5. Like An Animal

Once in Eugene's bedroom, he pulled Zach toward the large, four poster bed and laid him down on it. His duvet was black, as were his silk sheets. Throughout the entire time Zach merely followed Eugene's unspoken lead. Eugene pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them up to show Zach. They were lined with silk on the inside, and leather on the outside. Even just seeing them caused the heat to rise in Zach's cheeks. 

"Arms up and lay on your stomach," Eugene commanded, and Zach immediately obeyed. Eugene secured each wrist to one of the bed posts, ensuring that they were taut and secure, but not too tight. 

Zach let out a tiny whimper and Eugene turned to look at him. He could already tell how aroused the other man was. Eugene smirked, leaning down to whisper in Zach's ear. 

"If I'd known that that was all it took, you're lucky you weren't paired up with me for that video." 

Zach shivered at the warm breeze from Eugene's deep voice. Eugene pulled back and took a look down at Zach. Really looked at him. His cheeks were already flushed, his breathing was more rapid than normal, and his small pink tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick his lips. Zach was certainly not the first person Eugene had interacted with like this, but he'd never seen a need so raw and earnest before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, ignoring the fact that he was already half hard himself. He secured Zach's ankles to the bed as well, surprised when he saw the other man writhing against the bed when they'd barely begun. 

"Hold still," Eugene told him, delivering a light smack to his ass. 

"Y-yes sir," Zach replied breathlessly. 

Eugene was fully hard now, knowing that he was solely responsible for Zach's pleasure, his pain. He bit his lip, pressing a hand to the front of his jeans to alleviate a bit of his own need. 

"Keep your eyes on the headboard," Eugene said, watching as Zach's head rose slightly to do so. 

It was then that Eugene folded his arms, and began walking slowly around the room. "So," he began, voice low and commanding. "Why _did_ you wear plaid boxers the day after I ordered you to?" 

Zach was quiet until Eugene delivered a rough smack across his ass. Zach shuddered, pressing himself against the bed. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you," Eugene growled. 

"B-because you told me to," Zach said softly. 

Eugene chuckled darkly, leaning down close to Zach's ear. "Do you just do everything _anyone_ tells you to do?" He grabbed the back of Zach's hair roughly, eliciting a high-pitched moan from Zach.   
"If I hadn't stopped you from being a slutty little tease, would you have actually let that guy fuck you?" he inquired possessively. 

"No sir," Zach replied huskily. 

Eugene was surprised by that, and it made him feel a bit funny but he ignored it entirely, thankful that Zach was facing away from him. Eugene released Zach's hair, kissing the space between his ear and his neck before sucking it roughly. Zach let out a sharp cry as he writhed wantonly against the bed. 

"I said hold still," Eugene warned, delivering another smack to Zach's ass. 

Zach whimpered, and began trembling. Eugene got a bit concerned at that. He kept his same tone, but checked on Zach's current state. "What's your safeword?" 

"Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop," Zach replied breathlessly. 

"Good boy," Eugene whispered against Zach's neck which had Zach literally panting. 

Eugene pulled away, and Zach could hear his slow footsteps once more. "You need to know who owns you. Not as a concept. Not as a want. But as an undeniable truth." 

Eugene then went silent to allow the anticipation to build. Zach was trembling again as he tried to force himself to remain still. Droplets of sweat began to appear along his skin at the effort. 

Without warning, he delivered five harsh smacks to Zach's ass, increasing the force each time. Zach let out a soft cry, fighting hard to keep still. " _I_ own you," Eugene told him darkly. 

He quickly made his way toward the top of the bed, gripping the back of Zach's hair again. "Now, who the fuck owns you?" 

"Y-you do...s-sir," Zach managed, his voice hoarse. 

"Good boy," Eugene repeated, satisfied at the tiny gasp Zach made. 

"I'm going to turn you over now, so you can watch what I'm about to do," Eugene told him. 

More quickly and swiftly than Zach had anticipated, Eugene soon had Zach laying on his back, re-cuffed to the bed. Eugene's eyes roamed the scene before him. Zach, seemingly sweet but secretly coy Zach. Thin strands of brunette hair stuck to his scalp. Not only were his cheeks flushed but it had cascaded down to his chest as well. His lips were swollen were he had bitten them as a means to control his desperation, and his breath was heavy and shallow. He was the perfect picture of debauchery. 

Eugene adjusted Zach's glasses so they were back in their proper place as he prepared for what he was going to do.


	6. Existence

Zach waited with bated breath, eyes glued to Eugene as he sat down on the bed beside Zach. Eugene's eyes had grown dark and he placed the tips of his index and middle fingers on Zach's throat. He then slowly began dragging them down Zach's chest. Zach's entire body was extremely sensitive with his arousal and every touch was like hot electricity that traveled through his blood. When Eugene's fingers finally reached the hem of Zach's jeans, Eugene could literally see the beads of sweat gathering on Zach's forehead. 

Eugene licked his lips, eyes devouring the sight of Zach's needy anticipation, all for him and him alone. He placed a palm over the front of Zach's jeans, causing Zach's head to fall back against the pillow. 

Eugene smirked darkly. "I've barely begun to touch you and you're already desperate for more," he said. He began tracing lines along the very prominent bulge in Zach's pants, and Zach whimpered in reply. 

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" Eugene asked him. 

Zach turned even redder if that were even possible. "Yes s-sir," he whispered. The thought of Zach's nimble fingers moving over his own length as he fantasized about Eugene doing filthy things to him made Eugene extremely aroused. It meant he had control over Zach, even when he wasn't around. 

Eugene undid the button and zipper on Zach's jeans. "As if I even had to ask," he went on, slipping a hand inside Zach's pants. Zach moaned deeply, his arms and legs shaking at his resolve not to move. 

"I bet you can't fucking help it. I bet as soon as you're home from work, you can't get me out of your head so you jerk yourself off just to get some relief. Don't you?" Eugene asked lowly. 

"Y-yes sir," Zach whined as Eugene finally withdrew Zach's cock from it's cotton confines and slipped his fingers around it. He began stroking achingly slow, teasing at Zach's resolve, drawing out his desires. 

Zach shuddered, biting down hard on his lower lip so he wouldn't thrust into Eugene's hand. The little noises Zach was making were driving Eugene crazy, but he wasn't going to allow him to know that. Instead, Eugene momentarily let go of Zach's cock, the other man letting out a gasp at the loss of contact. Eugene undid his jeans, slowly lowering them, eyes fixed on Zach who was watching him closely. Eugene chuckled. "Enjoying the show?" he teased, satisfied when Zach momentarily looked down. 

Eugene tore off his boxers, revealing his hard cock. Zach shivered as Eugene climbed on top of him and brought their cocks together. He couldn't help but curse as Eugene's hand wound around both of their cocks, his knees tight on either side of Zach's hips, as he began to stroke them both. Eugene's head fell back, his hair falling into his eyes as he began thrusting into his own hand, grinding his cock against Zach's. Zach groaned deeply, now entirely unable to stop himself from writhing in wanton pleasure. Eugene's movements grew faster and rougher, his eyes locked with Zach's. The earnestness in Zach's gaze made Eugene feel funny again, but he ignored it once more. His fingernails on his other hand grasped onto Zach's hip, digging into the pale flesh. Zach cried out at the rough sensation, his hips rising more desperately as Eugene dug his nails in further. After being on edge for so long, Zach was soon spilling over Eugene's hand. Eugene cursed under his breath, using Zach's release to slick up both of their cocks. Zach began to whimper incoherently at the fact that Eugene was still rubbing his cock against his own, extremely sensitive to any sort of sensation there at this point. With a few more deep rolls of his hips, Eugene aimed his cock toward the top of Zach's chest, a shout escaping from deep within him as he splattered all over Zach's skin. Zach let out a deep moan at Eugene marking him like that. 

Eugene panted heavily, slowly easing off of Zach once he got his bearings. He turned and grabbed a washcloth to clean off Zach, only to see the other man with his tongue sticking out, desperately trying to lap up his cum. Eugene was momentarily stunned before he walked back toward's Zach, dipping his fingers in the cum that remained on his chest, and slipping his fingers into Zach's mouth. Zach eagerly wrapped his lips around them, suckling at Eugene's fingers obscenely. The sight of that nearly drove Eugene mad with desire, thinking about all the other things he could do to Zach's small, precious mouth. He repeated the process until Zach was entirely clean. He then used the washcloth to clean himself off, putting his boxers back on as he began to undo Zach's restraints. He lightly rubbed lotion over Zach's wrists and ankles to prevent any irritation there. While Eugene was doing this, he noticed that Zach was just silently staring blissfully up at him. There was something so raw and honest in his eyes that it forced Eugene to look away in favor of focusing on what he was doing. He then slipped off Zach's jeans, and slid into bed beside him. 

"Aftercare," Eugene mumbled in explanation, wrapping his arms around Zach. He felt Zach take in sharp breath before curling up against Eugene, slipping his arms around him as well. 

Holding Zach like this, Eugene could feel Zach's heartbeat match his own, thrumming through both of them. He began running his fingers through Zach's hair, the other man sighing contentedly as he lay against Eugene. Understandably exhausted from their scene, Zach was soon fast asleep, though his grip around Eugene never faltered. As Eugene lay in bed, holding Zach against him, he felt a wave of emotion flow over him. He wasn't certain what it was at first, but when realization dawned on him, he felt like someone had drained the air from his lungs. 

Fuck.


	7. My Everything

Zach had arrived on a Friday night and had left on Saturday morning. When it was time for Zach to leave, Eugene had forced himself to make eye contact with the other man feeling suffocated by the heaviness that hung between them. He had instructed Zach to get redressed and then issued what he was sure Zach found to be an odd command. "For the next 24 hours, don't contact me." He saw an expression of uncertainty cross Zach's features before the younger man nodded and replied, "Yes Sir." And with that, Zach exited Eugene's apartment. Eugene stared at the closed door, the absence of Zach's presence making his chest ache. He paced around the room, placing his head in his hands before angrily punching the wall in frustration. After getting that out of his system, he dragged himself into the living room and sunk down into the chair. 

Fuck. FUCK. This wasn't supposed to fucking happen. Eugene hadn't even intended to enter into any kind of arrangement with Zach in the first place. It had just sort of happened. He had been intrigued by Zach's submissive enjoyment of his role in the BDSM shoot. Eugene's words to him afterward had merely been a bit of teasing; he hadn't expected Zach to respond seriously. Zach had just completely given into him. Eugene rubbed at his temples as he further recalled those most recent events. His fingers stilled as he realized it. Eugene had also been the one to give into Zach. When he saw Zach flirting with the other man in a way that was so obviously to make him jealous, and had responded in a way that was not only coy but annoyingly intelligent, something in Eugene had unraveled. Something that he'd consciously been keeping tightly wound for years. Eugene grabbed a pillow, pressed it to his face, and yelled into it before throwing it angrily across the room. He knew that there was no possible way that Zach could feel the same. Absolutely no way. Eugene was aware that he was the sort people liked to fuck, not to date. He knew he had to end things. He wasn't comfortable being in this sort of arrangement if he felt he would need to be dishonest. He could just sever the connection. They could go back to the way things were before whatever this was even started. And the more he thought about it, the more inevitable the truth became. They couldn't go back to the way things were. Eugene was going to have to quit Buzzfeed, find a new job, maybe move to a different state. His pulse quickened with panic. He had to go tell Zach, in person, and get this over with or he wouldn't get any fucking sleep. He didn't need to know the details. He retrieved the contract, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and opened his front door. He felt his heart stop. 

Zach was sitting on his front step. Eugene wasn't sure that he'd even left. He closed the door behind him, sitting down next to Zach uneasily. An awkward silence settled between them before Eugene couldn't take it any more. 

"Why are you still here?" Eugene asked, trying to keep his tone as even and detached as possible. 

"22 hours, 10 minutes, and 30 seconds," Zach replied nonchalantly. 

Eugene frowned in confusion. "What does that mean?" 

Zach merely shrugged in reply. "You said not to contact you for 24 hours." 

Eugene blinked. "Yeah, but I didn't say wait in front of my door for 24 hours." 

"You didn't say not to," Zach returned. Eugene was silent for a moment. Once again, he couldn't argue with that. He looked over at Zach, trying to read his expression. For once, he noticed that Zach was the one masking things. 

"Number 2," Zach said abruptly, breaking Eugene out of his thoughts. 

"What?" Eugene asked, feeling slightly out of it. 

"Number 2," Zach repeated. "You may **not** be in a sexual or romantic relationship with anyone." 

Eugene looked at him in surprise, not having expected him to have it memorized. "Yeah, and?" 

"Why?" Zach asked him in earnest, his gaze turning to meet Eugene's. 

The minute those bright blue eyes landed on him, Eugene knew he was screwed. The ease with which Zach could read him made him feel simultaneously defensive, uncomfortable, and oddly drawn to him. Eugene looked away despite himself. 

"I only like to have one person under contract at a time," Eugene replied. That much was at least true, even if he was leaving out several important details. 

"Do you like having me under contract?" Zach asked him plainly. 

Eugene felt his insides squirm. He'd never have anyone make him feel like this before and it made him feel overly exposed. 

"I guess I do," Eugene replied, the non-committal words betrayed by the sincerity of his tone. 

"Question about Number 2," Zach continued, and Eugene forced himself to look at him. 

"Does anyone refer to anyone _else_ , for both types of relationships?" Zach asked. 

"Yes," Eugene replied, forcing himself to square his shoulders to at least retain some sort of control in this conversation, even though he knew it had crumbled already. 

Zach nodded. "And are the signers of this contract considered to be in an arrangement that includes both?" 

Eugene could see the blush on Zach's cheeks, and could feel it matching the heat on his own. His mouth went dry and he responded with a simple nod. What happened next, made his heart feel like it was going to burst out of chest. Zach scooted toward Eugene until they were close enough for their arms to brush against one another. He laid his head on Eugene's shoulder. 

"Thank you Sir," he said quietly. 

With some hesitation, Eugene secured an arm around Zach's shoulders, lightly squeezing his arm.


	8. Drawing Me In

Zach had soon left after their conversation on Saturday, and they resumed their normal sparse texting on Sunday. 

That Monday, however, had Eugene on edge. Not only had he very recently entered into a salacious sexual arrangement with his co-worker, but they had both indirectly admitted to having feelings for each other. Sex was easier. Sex was physical. Sex had one end goal, at least in Eugene's mind. 

Feelings were complicated. Feelings meant vulnerability. Eugene was normally able to guard himself, protected by emotional walls meant to keep others out, only allowing them to see what he wanted them to see. His walls had begun to crumble at Zach's feet and he wanted to hate him for it. 

But he couldn't hate Zach, for that or anything else, and he found that immensely frustrating. 

That day, he attempted to bury himself in his work, headphones in, monitor tilted so that he couldn't see Zach. A tap on his shoulder startled him out of his carefully crafted focus. He turned around to see who it was, and he felt himself inwardly cringing at his own reaction. 

It was Zach. Eugene had been able to tell before he even turned around by the scent of Zach's all natural scented-but-unscented-for-super-sensitive-skin deodorant. He hated the way his heart hammered in his chest as he forced himself to look up at Zach. 

"Hey Eugene," Zach said softly. The submissiveness in his tone was familiar but now there was an underlying layer of tenderness. Eugene briefly wondered if he could get struck by lightening inside. 

Eugene sat up straighter, concentrating on steadying his voice and masking the stupid teenage like feelings he seemed to be experiencing. 

"Hey Zach," Eugene replied, arms laying on the rests of his chair. 

"So, you like sushi right?" Zach asked.

"What, just because I'm Asian you think that means I like sushi?" Eugene accused, although the corners of his mouth were tugged up slightly. 

"No, I think you like it because it's fucking delicious," Zach returned. Eugene broke out into a full smile in spite of himself. 

"Fair play," he returned. "Why, are you planning a sushi making video?" 

"Nah, too much sticky rice," Zach replied. 

"Sushi is literally half sticky rice," Eugene shot back. 

"Well yeah, but I don't want my hands to get all sticky," he said, and Eugene couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow at him. 

Zach's expression remained steady but his cheeks quickly flushed and Eugene chuckled in satisfaction. 

"I was thinking we could go out for sushi. There's a new place a few blocks away," Zach said. Eugene stilled where he sat. He subtly looked around them, realizing how many of their co-workers were nearby, and he silently cursed open concept office settings. He looked pointedly at Zach and pulled out his cellphone, annoyed at the fact that his fingers were lightly trembling. 

"Are you seriously asking me out right now?" Eugene texted. Zach's phone buzzed in his pocket. He retrieved it, quickly typing a response. 

"Yes Sir," Zach messaged, and Eugene could feel a shiver run down his spine. 

Eugene dropped his gaze to his phone, feeling panicked, although he at least managed to mask that. "I'm not really the romantic type. I don't do flowers, mushy love notes, or fancy dinners." He glanced up at Zach, expecting to see disappointment in his eyes. To his surprise, Zach smiled and quickly texted back. 

"I'm not either. Dates are a pain in the ass to plan. Sushi is delicious, I know you've been wanting to watch that new indie horror flick on Netflix, and maybe you can just be a pain in my ass. ;)" Eugene felt his stomach flutter, but merely casually leaned back in his chair and regarded Zach sarcastically. "Seriously? A winky emoji?" he asked out loud.

"Emojis are the language of millenials," Zach said and Eugene groaned in reply. 

"Fine, what time?" he relented. 

"Right after work," Zach replied. 

"See you then," Eugene said, placing his headphones on and turning back around in an effort to maintain his seeming aloofness. 

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Zach out of the corner of his eye walking back to his desk.


	9. Head Spinning

As the hours ticked by, Eugene had managed to bury himself enough in his work that he wasn't even thinking about what would happen afterward. While Buzzfeed did have required deadlines, they were a bit more lax about how many hours their employees worked each day. Eugene might have even stayed there all night if he didn't see a familiar bony and beaded wrist out of the corner of his eye. His heart began to race as he shut down his computer. He busied himself with getting his things together before he finally stood and turned to face Zach. 

Zach smiled up at him and Eugene felt like his head was spinning. "Are you ready?" Zach asked. 

"Obviously," Eugene responded in a mock Snape voice. 

The two of them laughed as they headed out into the parking lot. Eugene began ushering them towards his car. "I'll give you a ride tomorrow morning," he told Zach as the two of them slid into his car. Zach raised an eyebrow at Eugene's phrasing and Eugene rolled his eyes, trying to play off the flush that rose in his cheeks. 

"You have a dirty mind...Pornfeld," Eugene accused. His expression was very serious for a moment before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles. 

Zach entered the address of the restaurant into Eugene's phone so he could follow it via GPS. They mainly talked about work on the ride over, and Eugene was grateful for that. He thought about it and realized that Zach and he had never really hung out together outside of work in the time they had known one another. Eugene parked and the two of them went inside. It was definitely a nice restaurant, not overly fancy or casual. As Zach read over his menu, Eugene found himself staring at him again. He really did look like the protagonist out of some of Wes Anderson film. 

He was slim, cute, a bit on the awkward/dorky side. But there was also this depth that lingered underneath. He was creative, intelligent, far more persuasive than Eugene would ever admit, and probably more open than Eugene could ever hope to be. When Zach's eyes shot up to look at him, Eugene immediately dropped his gaze back to the menu. They ended up ordering two rolls each, one more conventional, and one a bit more unusual. This time, they didn't talk about work. They talked about movies, directors, books, art, all sorts of things. Eugene hadn't realized how much time had passed until the waiter came by with their bill. They decided to split it to make things less stressful for the both of them. 

They stepped outside into the cool air of the night and Zach shivered, despite having a jean jacket on. Eugene hesitated for a moment before shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it over Zach's shoulders. He smirked in amusement at the way it loosely hung over him. Zach looked up at him with a small smile and Eugene felt his stomach drop. He liked seeing Zach in his clothes, caught somewhere between feeling lustfully possessive and uncomfortably domestic. They climbed back into Eugene's car and headed back for his house. 

They were barely inside before Eugene had Zach pressed up against the wall with his wrists pinned over his head. He searched Zach's features, only to find a dreamy-eyed expression looking back at him. He briefly considered mocking Zach for acting like a dopey YA novel character, but instead he pressed his lips firmly to Zach's as he held him there. The kiss was deep and intense, but slower and less frantic than the times they'd kissed before. Eugene's free hand ran along Zach's side as he placed light kisses along his jaw before reaching his collarbone. His teeth sunk into the skin there, causing Zach to moan and writhe against the wall. Eugene licked and sucked at the bite marks he'd left behind, pulling back to meet Zach's gaze. He kissed him again, once more at a slower pace, allowing his tongue to explore Zach's mouth, noting the way his breath came out in shaky, uneven pants. He pulled Zach toward the bedroom, only this time he entwined their fingers, instead of dragging him by the wrist.


	10. All of Me

Eugene led Zach into the bedroom, quickly stripping off both of their clothes. He pushed Zach onto the bed, Eugene's eyes taking in the sight of him; wispy brown hair laying lightly on the pillow, slender and pale arms and legs spread wide, body open and ready. Zach's deep blue eyes were fixed on Eugene, his gaze a mixture of adoration and want, his lips red and slightly bruised from the force of Eugene's kiss. It was a dizzying sight, and Eugene felt warm all over, but in a different way than he had before. 

They had done this so many times, and yet, there was a remarkable novelty to it tonight that made Eugene's breath catch. When all this had begun, Eugene had assumed that this magnetic pull he had toward Zach was the result of unbridled lust following an unusually long dry spell of sex. He was kinky, Zach was cute, and after that BDSM video, Zach was newly kinky. Memories of their time together flashed through Eugene's mind. Zach had opened himself not only in body but in heart, and Eugene couldn't figure out why Zach had chosen him. Eugene certainly received a lot of compliments on his physical appearance, one that Eugene carefully crafted and maintained after being teased for it so much as a child. He projected an air of confidence which helped him to bring his passion projects to life, but lurking beneath that dedication and vision was intense self-criticism that often left Eugene striving for perfection. When most people flirted with, or even slept with Eugene, it was always brief and shallow. People would pick out the pieces of him that they liked and fill in the blanks of what they wanted, instead of wanting to know him authentically. But when Zach looked at him, Eugene felt seen, real, and having had the upper hand for so long had opened Eugene as well, and with that realization he felt incredibly exposed. Because the truth of the matter was, it was Zach who had had the upper hand all along. He could have easily waved off Eugene's command to wear plaid boxers the day after their BDSM video shoot. They could have joked about it, had a good laugh, and continued being cordial but distant co-workers. 

But he didn't. At any point in time, Zach could have backed out of their arrangement, or distanced himself from Eugene in some way, but he only seemed to be moving closer. 

Outside of certain play parties, Doms and subs didn't just choose someone who could satisfy their fantasies. It was more than that. Deeper than that. Or at least, that's how Eugene had felt it should be. Even when he'd used the contract with others before, they'd left quickly after they'd had their fill. But Zach hadn't. He was here. He'd taken Eugene on a date. Eugene couldn't remember the last time someone took him on a date, as opposed to the other way around. The dried ink of Zach's signature, permanently etched into the copy of the contract Eugene had drafted for them, was proof that Zach hadn't just chosen a Dom. He had chosen Eugene. 

Fuck. 

Sex was one thing. Sex was easy. Eugene could be in control of everything, convincing himself each time someone left that that was the reality he had expected anyway, and that it absolutely did not feel like he was being stabbed to his core. These were feelings. Real feelings. And Eugene was terrified. He must have stood there, frozen and lost in his own thoughts for longer than he'd anticipated, as he nearly jumped when he realized Zach was standing right in front of him, and speaking. 

"You okay Eugene?" Zach asked softly as he looked up at him. 

They were both stark naked, and Zach had probably been hard before they'd even arrived at Eugene's apartment. Whenever they'd spent time together, there had always been the expectation and inevitability of sex. Not that Eugene minded. But he was the Dom. He was the one meant to be checking up on Zach, ensuring his well-being, much easier for Eugene to do in a scene. And here Zach stood, his own desires temporarily set aside, as he checked up on Eugene. 

Eugene had never felt his heart race faster. He nodded slowly, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Zach's forehead. He Zach back to the bed, pressing him down gently. The set up was routine now, lay down, cuffs, safeword confirmation, kinky sex. But this time, the setup was more tender, Eugene lightly rubbing over Zach's wrists and ankles before he was secured to the bed. After Eugene had Zach confirm his safeword, he climbed onto the bed and situated himself between Zach's legs. He leaned down, biting roughly at Zach's thighs and hips, making the smaller man squirm beneath him. Rough though his touch may be it was slower this time, Eugene wanting them both to savor every moment, every detail. Eugene ducked his head down, sucking harshly at Zach's inner thigh, the other man moaning deeply as he leaked pre-cum onto his skin. Eugene shivered, feeling himself leaking as well. His fingers lightly ran over the head of Zach's cock, the other man hissing in reply, before Eugene then dragged his fingers along the head of his own cock. 

"Fuck," he cursed. There was something hot and oddly intimate about it. His eyes moved to Zach's face as he lightly caressed Zach's entrance with his index and middle finger. 

He had never done this with Zach before, and wanted to make sure that he was okay with it. Zach pressed back needily against Eugene's fingers, a dark smirk appearing on Eugene's face. He slipped the tips of both fingers inside Zach, watching as Zach's mouth fell open and a deep blush crawled up his cheeks. Very slowly he sunk his fingers deeper inside Zach, every small increase drawing out breathy pants and nonsensical mumbling from Zach. Eugene's fingers just barely brushed Zach's prostate before the other man was keening and begging. 

"God..fuck me, p-please Sir," Zach gasped, a wave of heat going straight to Eugene's cock. He wasn't entirely sure if the earnestness in a sub's lust-filled request was a specific kink in and of itself, but if it was, Eugene definitely had it. 

Eugene slowly withdrew his fingers, Zach whining and thrusting his hips at the loss of contact. Eugene opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He slicked himself up before resuming his position between Zach's legs. Eugene gently spread Zach's cheeks, sliding into him slowly, trying to gauge his comfort level. It was hard to tell if Zach's whimpers were from pain or pleasure, but Eugene knew the two were often intertwined for Zach. Eugene was finally inside up to the hilt, breathing shakily. Being this close to Zach was an intimacy he wasn't prepared for, his fears, his needs, everything started running together and it was intoxicating. Eugene began slowly sliding in and out of Zach, fingers curling around Zach's thighs to balance himself. He could feel Zach tighten and tremble around him and it felt so fucking good Eugene knew he wasn't going to last long if he kept this up. He dug his nails harshly into Zach's pale flush, as his thrusts very slowly grew faster. Zach groaned deeply, as Eugene's fingers wrapped around his cock. Eugene timed his thrusts with the movement of his hand, and soon the words coming from Zach's mouth were absolutely obscene, heat flushing over Eugene's body as he spoke with just as much filth dripping from him. 

Eugene came first, his back arching and hips thrusting wildly as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him feeling limp and heavy. His hand still moved over Zach and Eugene was still inside him, even though he was overly sensitive at this point. He needed to feel Zach doing this, he needed to feel Zach's shaking and pleasure and want, knowing that he was the one giving all of that to him. Zach let out a soft whine thrusting upward as he came hard over Eugene's knuckles. Zach's breathing was ragged and even as Eugene rested a hand on Zach's thigh, brushing his thumb across the soft skin there, and the tender way Zach was looking at him made Eugene's heart clench. With the same gentle loving touch, Eugene slowly slid out of Zach, cleaned them both, and removed the binds that held Zach to his bed, rubbing lotion over the skin where the cuffs had held. Even as he moved confidently, his legs were still trembling. 

He slid into bed beside Zach, drawing Zach into his arms. He slipped a finger beneath Zach's chin, tilting his head up and placing a soft kiss on Zach's lips. Zach kissed him back just as gently, his arms quickly wrapping around Eugene, fingers curled around Eugene's shoulders as he clung to him tightly. Eugene and Zach normally cuddled after scenes like this, but this time was a little different. Zach was attached to Eugene like a life raft. Eugene kept his arms around Zach, but pulled back slowly to look at him. 

"You okay?" Eugene asked, echoing Zach's words from earlier. He could see the uncertainty in Zach's gaze as the other man remained silent. Zach may have a greater relationship prowess than Eugene, but was also just as scared. 

Eugene carded his fingers through Zach's hair, kissing his forehead reassuringly. Zach leaned into Eugene's touch, and Eugene felt a surge of affection for him. The words he wanted to say were caught in his throat. He had been thinking about them for awhile, if he were being honest. 

He took a deep breath, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "We should really get you a day collar," he murmured. Zach pulled back this time, gazing up at Eugene with wide eyes. 

"That is, if you want to and consent to it," Eugene clarified quickly. 

Zach's entire expression softened at that and he leaned in to kiss Eugene lovingly. Eugene smiled against Zach's lips.

The following week, Zach was sporting a silver chain necklace, with a silver circle that hung in the middle. Eugene expected that most people would be none the wiser. But then again, they worked at Buzzfeed. 

He got more leers than he expected, but decided to brush them off for the most part. In fact, that was miniscule compared to what happened later. 

The same guy who had hit on Zach not too long ago, was now leaning on Zach's desk, very obviously flirting with him. Eugene was glaring daggers at him, but the guy didn't seem discouraged in the slightest. When the man complimented Zach's necklace, reaching out his fingers to touch it, Zach shirked away reaching behind him and taking Eugene's hand in his. 

"I'd really rather you not touch it," Zach told him. "It's very special to me." The guy looked from Zach to Eugene to their joined hands and back to Zach again. 

"Really?" the guy snorted. "The "pretend to be my boyfriend" routine?" 

"Who said he's pretending?" Eugene asked in an accusatory tone, quirking a brow. 

The man rolled his eyes and stalked off as Zach and Eugene broke out into a fit of giggles.


End file.
